The Roommate
by StoneWings37
Summary: She's the new girl, trying to forget her past. He's the quiet asshole trying to hold onto his. Maybe a little change will do them both some good. AU
1. Moving Out

_Just one more interview and I'll be done for the day; hopefully these people won't be as dysfunctional as the others. _Sakura thought, as she waited on the corner for the bus. At twenty-one, Sakura finally decided it was time to move out of her older brother's house and look for her own place, or at least live with roommates since her part time job didn't pay enough to afford _all _of the bills.

Sakura had gone to meet/interview with potential roommates and none of them appealed to Sakura after meeting. The first place she went was a two bedroom apartment off of the Main Road in Konoha. It was a nice place with a living room, kitchen, and full bathroom; the only problem was the roommate. She was a forty something year old women who sounded like she smoked too much in her lifetime, not that Sakura minded smokers, this women also had seventeen snakes and a snapping turtle that didn't have a cage living in the apartment. Also she fought regularly with her boyfriend and had very loud and "passionate" as the woman described, make-up sex with him. Sakura immediately declined the offer to live there.

The next offer was even worse than the last. It was a three bedroom apartment in the most rundown part of the city, and there were already six people living there, and they were all prostitutes. _Prostitutes, _it was pretty much a whorehouse she walked into. Sakura wasn't quite sure why they needed another roommate but decided against that apartment when a few of their clients showed up and asked her if she was new and was willing. Sakura assured them she was _not _new and definitely not willing, and then she ran the fuck away from there as soon as possible. Thinking back on it, she should have known they were prostitutes just by the ad in the paper. They described themselves as _very very friendly _and _loved meeting and having a 'good time' with new people_. They even had parenthesis around good time in the ad itself!

Sakura sighed as she leaned back on the dirty worn bus seat, at the rate she was going she would never find a place to stay. It's not that she didn't enjoy living with her brother; they got along fine and dandy. But leaving Sasori meant leaving her past behind, and all the dirty little secrets they held. Even though she loved her brother dearly, they both decided that being apart with minimal contact from each other was the best thing for Sakura, the safest thing for Sakura. At least for a little while, until those dirty little secrets no longer had control of their lives and they could breathe easy again. So when the bus finally pulled up Sakura hoped for the best that this last house would work out.

Konoha was a large city, and Sakura grew up and lived on the east side of the city. It wasn't ghetto or slum like, but it was still lower class, as were the apartments she had previously been looking at. This last one was different though, it was a West Side house. The West side wasn't a bunch of rich people who had nothing better to do with their lives than to throw around their money on sports cars and plastic surgery, no it was still considered middleclass, but it was a step higher than what Sakura had lived in. The bus ride took forty minutes to get there, and it also wasn't quite in the _city _city part of Konoha, just the outer portions of it in a neighborhood, something Sakura also hadn't lived in before, most of East side was all apartments. The bus dropped her off in front of a small minimart, and she walked three blocks to the house she was looking at. _Thank you GPS._ Sakura though to herself.

_8235 Kurama St. This is must be the place. _Sakura stood at the end of the driveway and surveyed the two-story house. It was a simple, quaint brick house with a green shudders on the windows, along with a green awning that covered the small porch. There was an old dark green Chevy Trailblazer parked in the driveway, and a white focus parked in front of the house, indicating that someone was home. Sakura took a deep breath and walked up steps to the door. She rang the doorbell and within seconds the door swung open revealing the house's owner. The owner, a tall blonde-haired girl around Sakura's age stood there smiling.

"You must be Sakura, the girl who called about the room?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura replied politely.

"Well come on in!" the blonde said holding the door open for Sakura to enter. "My name is Ino Yamanaka by the way," the girl said closing the door behind her; Sakura was looking around the room when another girl with black hair and lavender eyes came down the stairs to greet the visitor.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga, she's my roommate," Ino said introducing the black haired girl.

"I-it's n-nice to m-meet you," Hinata stuttered out shyly.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Sakura," Sakura replied with a smile, she noticed Hinata had the most intriguing eye color, very pale lavender, it suited her gentle eyes.

"So let me give you the grand tour," Ino said, arms out gesturing to the space around them.

"This is the living room, upstairs are the three bedrooms, there's also a bathroom up there, through here is the dining room," Ino explained as she led Sakura through the dining room that connected to the living room, "the kitchen is right over here, and that door is the bathroom. Downstairs, there is another T.V. where all of our gaming systems are hooked up, we also have an air hockey table and a ping pong table, oh yeah the laundry room is down there too, her I'll show you!" Ino led Sakura down the stairs followed by Hinata, to show her the basement. Sakura looked around, Ino wasn't kidding there was a huge air hockey table in one corner, adjacent to it was a ping pong table. The large T.V. was set up all sorts of gaming systems, Xbox 360, Playstions two and three, they even had a Nintendo 64 and a Gamecube hooked up. Sakura, to say the least was impressed. Sasori and his friends only had an Xbox hooked up to their television.

"Wow, you guys have all that?" Sakura asked. So far she enjoyed this house, it was clean(mostly,) potentially dangerous animals have not been spotted as of yet, and there was a decent amount of space in this house plus videogames were a plus, though she sucked at most videogames, she was killer at Super Smash Bros. Melee, if she used Kirby that is.

"Well it's not all ours," Ino replied, "We have some guy friends who practically live here, they have keys and everything and those apes are around _all the damn time._" Ino emphasized all the time, "we've kind of just inherited their stuff since they leave it and never take it back."

"W-we understand i-i-if you wouldn't want to s-stay here because of th-them," Hinata added in.

"They're the reason we can't get a decent roommate, I mean the guys are nice, they won't be creeps and try to rape you in your sleep or anything like that, but some people don't like the idea of going downstairs and finding random men eating breakfast, plus they can be really loud. Especially our one friend Naruto, he yells at everything. And Kiba, well you'll find him in the kitchen or playing video games most likely, chances are you'd find our friend Shikamaru asleep somewhere, or in the yard cloud watching. Then there's Sasuke, he just has a stick in his ass and can only show two emotions, irritated and even more irritated. Chances are he'll just ignore you." Ino explained.

Sakura thought about what Ino said about the guys being there constantly. It didn't really bother her considering when she lived with her brother his friends did the same thing. They practically lived there, and the way Ino described the guys wasn't so bad, they didn't sound as strange as the freaks Sasori called friends. Plus between work and school and homework, Sakura would be busy and probably wouldn't be home most of the time. She pondered over this while she followed Ino and Hinata back upstairs into the kitchen.

"This cupboard here would be yours," Ino said pointing to one that had an unreadable named scratched out on it, "both Hinata and I have our own, our rule is no one is allowed to take food from another cupboard without permission, same goes for the fridge just label your stuff, the guys know not to eat anything with your name on it, they'll just take our stuff."

"W-we also t-tend to p-play music c-constantly," Hinata added.

"Yeah, but when bedroom doors are closed its harder to hear the music, so you can blast your own if you felt like it," Ino added.

"Well I don't mind the guys being around, when I'm here I'll probably be held up in my room, and loud music doesn't bother me, I could sleep through an air raid. My only question is the rent, how much would I be paying?" Sakura asked.

"Because my parents actually own this property and are renting to me, we get an awesome discount, its nine hundred total per month, so we split it three ways," Ino explained.

"Nine hundred total! Holy mother of flying monkeys that's cheap!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ha ha yeah, you can thank my parents for that," Ino said with an amused look on her face, "so…?"

Sakura paused for a moment to consider everything, she absolutely loved the house, and the price was just right, she probably couldn't find a better place.

"I'd love to be your new roommate!" Sakura said barely containing her excitement; she was practically jumping with glee.

"YES! You can move in whenever, we'll get the boys to help you if you'd like," Ino said excitedly.

"It's no problem, I'll have my brother and his friends help me."

"W-we have the p-paperwork a-already made up," Hinata stuttered, before she went upstairs to grab the contract. After a few minutes of reading it and going over specific parts, Sakura signed her name and officially had a place to stay.

"Here's your key!" Ino said happily handing over a small key.

Sakura had a _very good _feeling about this.

**Author's Note: Whoo! new story hope you like it! and If you don't, well that's okay. :D Reviews would be nice! Don't feel obligated though!**


	2. Moving In

Two days later Sakura was already moving her stuff in, mostly boxes she could carry herself, but for the big stuff like her desk and dresser she dragged Sasori and his friend Deidara along to help. Like usual, they were bickering.

"I still don't understand why I couldn't have the drums!" Sakura said as she set a box down in front of her closet, her back to Sasori who was flopped on her bed after dragging her extremely wooden and way too heavy dresser into her room, with minimal help from Deidara too.

"Simple, they're mine," he said not budging.

"So what? I'm the only one that can play them," Sakura said giving him a dirty look. He was about ready to fall asleep right there on her mattress.

She threw a shoe at him.

"Get off your lazy ass and help me nimrod."

"No."

"Sasori," she growled.

"Sakura," he mimicked glancing up at her.

"You lazy Neanderthal of a brother, get off your doll loving ass and help me bring up my desk or so help me-"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over your colossal forehead!"

"Fuck you, you pansy ass sloth!"

"Ouch, that's no way to speak to your wonderful amazing loving older brother," he said sitting up. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, and he smiled. "You're getting to be so grown up Sak," Sasori said in a softer more serious tone, as he got off the bed to stretch, "it's hard to believe you're moving out."

"Don't start going all mushy and weepy on me sir, _you _suggested I moved out!" Sakura yelled she knew if he started getting emotional, she would too.

"Chill the fuck out Sakura, and you know it's for the best, it's been six months since your accident and he's still after you even though we paid our debt and got out," Sasori said with a dark expression.

"I got out," Sakura whispered.

"What?"

"I got out," she said a little louder, "I got out and you're still stuck with him!"

"And that's exactly why you're here now, he doesn't know where you moved to, and he doesn't run this side of Konoha, you're safe! I don't want you to get involved anymore, I can take care of my debts on my own I don't want you getting hurt again."

Sakura remained silent, she knew her brother was right. She knew she was safe living in these walls, but she was scared for Sasori. Madara, the mobster they had been indebted to the last three and a half years, was a scary powerful man that ruled the eastside of Konoha. He ran drug rings, did illegal street racing, used con artists in underground bars and clubs to cheat people out of their money, or in some cases were just plain pickpockets, and he was even starting to sell weapons. He was dangerous to say the least, and Sakura and Sasori had accidently gotten mixed up with him a few years back but Sakura got out, even if it did almost cost her life. Madara wasn't happy Sakura was out, but he respected the terms he agreed to with Sasori, if Sakura got physically hurt on the job he took her debts and Sakura didn't have to work for him anymore. She was one of his better con artists though, so he _was _pretty reluctant to let her go. She had one hell of a poker face. She could sweep the floor with you in poker, and when she wanted to, she could be a libidinous seductress. But Sakura wasn't a hooker so she merely flirted and maybe kissed her marks(suckers) and stopped after she got what she was after, which she almost always ended before her mark(horndog at this point) wanted to take her to a hotel, or a car in some instances. Only one time she slipped up and almost ended up in bed with a guy—against her will too—but three cocktails, a bar fight, and one broken nose bestowed upon Deidara later she was able to con the man out of a thousand dollars. Sasori raced. He raced these pimped out muscles cars in too bright colors in the dead of night. And since Madara had half of Konoha's police force on payroll, they never got caught for racing. Sakura raced a few times with Sasori, she was good, almost as good as Sasori but preferred not to drive. She only would fill in if Deidara or Kakuzu couldn't race that night.

Neither Sakura or Sasori were proud of what they did, but they needed the money, and the money was _good, _and they had debts to Madara to pay. They could thank their late father for that. But here they are now, Sakura's been out for six months because of an accident, and is now living in a beautiful house, with two seemingly friendly roommates. _Female_ roommates. She had always wanted a sister, and didn't have many friends in high school, so she was excited to finally have some girlfriends, could she call them that yet?

Sasori moved the last of the heavy furniture up to her room, and was standing on the front porch with Sakura.

"Well this is it Sakura," he said quietly.

"How long will it be until I can hear from you again?" Sakura asked. When Sasori said she should move out, he also meant cut communication and everything until he could finish repaying his debts. Sasori had a feeling Madara would try to pull Sakura back in, so he decided to put distance between the two of them, even though they still live in the same city, this is the safer side, he has no reign here, no one on this side's police force work for him. She's safe.

"I'll call you," he said before giving her a hug goodbye, Sakura was trying desperately hard not to cry. Deidara walked up from his pickup truck to hug Sakura also.

"If you do get into trouble call us though!" Deidara added before him and Sasori hopped in his car.

Sakura blinked. "Hey Sasori what about your car?" she called realizing his red Oldsmobile Alero was still parked in front of the house. He threw his keys at her before Deidara backed out of the driveway.

"It's yours now! So you don't have to take a bus!" he yelled backed smiling. Sakura stood on that porch and watched them drive away, smiling like a complete and total idiot. She had a car.

It took Sakura maybe an hour to unpack everything. She unpacked all her clothes, putting all her pants, underwear and bras in her low but very long wooden dresser that Sasori cursed to hell several times earlier that day. She set up her mirror on top of that and organized all her beauty products on that, and set up a few pictures on it. She filled her closet with her dresses, shirts, jackets, and shoes and put a few boxes of miscellaneous crap she didn't need or use but couldn't bear to part with. She made her bed with a simple mint green comforter over matching sheets, and arranged her two matching pillows, a pillow that looked just like a Reeses bar, A round pillow with a peace sign on it, and one that looked like a piece of sushi. Sakura loved her strange pillows and was so glad that this room came with a double bed, so much room! She arranged all her movies on a few shelves left in the room and then she hung a few posters on the wall, her favorite band, an old movie poster for the first Harry Potter movie, and a framed picture of Audrey Hepburn, Sakura believed all girls should look up to her. She set up a picture of her and Sasori on her nightstand next to her bed, along with one of her parents. She finished up the room and looked around proudly. _Now that that's out of the way, I should go grocery shopping. _She grabbed her bag and Sasori's, well now her keys and left.

Sakura came home with five bags of groceries, more than she thought she would, but then she realized that there was a pot luck at work tomorrow and she was asked to make a huge salad. She labeled everything that went into the fridge with an S and put away, apple juice, milk, a carton of eggs, cherry tomatoes, and a few other things for a salad and her meals. She stocked her cabinet with fruit loops, M&Ms , bread and a ton of other junk food, since you know, she's a junk food addict before going upstairs to take a shower. When she got out she heard someone downstairs in the kitchen opening the refrigerator. She figured either Ino got off of work, or Hinata got out of class so she just ignored it. She went into her room, changed into a pair of jean shorts and a black V-neck and put her short pink hair in two small braids before going downstairs to greet her new roomies.

When she entered the kitchen it was neither Ino nor Hinata.

Sitting on the counter in front of her was a tall guy, with black hair, and even darker eyes staring at her, slightly surprised to see the newcomer, but also looking irritated at the newcomer.

And he was eating _her _tomatoes.

**Author's Note: I hate this chapter, I couldn't get it just right, but this was the best I could do. Ummm.. oh yeah HOT DAMN I got a lot more feed back and followers than I though would just from one chapter. I really really wanted to write this and upload that next night, but sadly I work at a bar until 2 in the morning so I was dead tired when I got home, even though half of this was written after i got home.. soo umm reviews would be nice! Don't tell me how crappy this chapter is, I already know. Ummm oh an thank you! for reading this! **

**Ta Ta For Now! :D**


	3. The Power of Tomatoes

Sakura stood there, eyes still pinned on the mystery man eating her tomatoes.

He was gorgeous.

He looked irritated.

He plopped another tomato into his mouth, charcoal eyes never leaving her green ones. The momentary hot boy shock slowly retreated from Sakura, and she came to her senses.

"You're eating my tomatoes," she stated dryly trying to hide her irritation, she didn't want to make a bad impression to her roommates' friend. She remembered Ino mentioning their guy friends tend to be over a lot, but she never thought she'd meet them so soon, or that they would be incredibly hot. The very attractive yet irate looking man looked down at the tomatoes and then back up at her without saying a word. An emotion flashed across his eyes for a brief nanosecond. Sakura couldn't determine what emotion that was because a quickly as it had come it was gone and replaced once more with even more irritation.

He continued eating her tomatoes, eyes never leaving hers, almost taunting her. For a brief moment Sakura was mesmerized but quickly snapped herself out of it. "Can you please stop eating my tomatoes?" Sakura asked, "I bought them to make a salad for my work party tomorrow."

The dark god of hotness set the container of tomatoes down next to him and finally spoke, "Are you sure they're yours?" His voice was deep and cool, and reverberated down Sakura's spine. She couldn't deny the fact that he was probably one of the hottest male specimens she has ever laid eyes on, but that didn't matter, he was starting to piss her off, first eating her tomatoes, and then when she asked him to stop he just kept eating them.

_What a disrespectful, chicken ass haired, piece of—"_Of course they're mine," Sakura said cutting off her own rant in her head, she knew if she continued she would end up calling him those names out loud, "I labeled everything of mine with an 'S'."

Sasuke eyed her, "With an 'S'?" he asked. Sakura nodded

"'S' for Sakura, my name."

"Why?" he said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Because I live here now, I'm Hinata and Ino's new roommate," Sakura said slowly like she was talking to a child. The boy clearly didn't like her talking down to him. He stared at the 'S' on the carton for a brief moment before a look of utter indignation crossed his face. "Roommate?" he snarled hopping off the counter and stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the back door as he left.

_The fuck? _"Nice meeting you too," Sakura spat acidly after the angry dark tomato eater, though he was already out the door. _Rude asshole, eating my tomatoes._ Sakura grabbed the tomatoes and inspected what was left of them. She decided even though that angel of darkness helped himself to more than his fair share of her tomatoes, she still had enough for the giant salad she had to make. She sighed, putting them back into the refrigerator before returning upstairs to tackle her homework. School had started only a few weeks ago, so the homework wasn't too overwhelming, but she was pre-med so it was still slightly overwhelming.

Two hours later Sakura heard the door front door open, she checked the clock, _quarter to eight huh? I should probably eat some dinner. _Sakura closed the book on her desk and stood up, stretched and headed downstairs.

Ino and Hinata were in the living room laughing about something when Sakura came down.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said cheerily.

"Sakura! I see you're all moved in?" Ino greeted her a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I forced my lazy ass brother to help me, and he gave me his car!" Sakura beamed.

"I was wondering whose that was," Ino laughed, " have you eaten yet? Hinata and I haven't and were thinking of ordering pizza."

"That sounds great!" Sakura replied. Thirty minutes later found the three girls huddled around the living room television watching Super 8, eating pizza straight from the box with strawberry flavored wine-coolers in their hands. Sakura never felt more normal and like a girl than ever before. Whenever she hung out with her brother and his friends(when they weren't doing anything illegal) it usually consisted of beer, Taco Bell, wrestling matches and video games. This was new and exciting to her.

"So, you're going to Konoha University too, right?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded in reply, she had a mouth full of pizza.

"W-what are y-you g-going into?" Hinata asked, taking a sip of her wine-cooler.

"I'm pre-med right now," Sakura said swallowing her bite, "and then it's med school after that."

"So you're going to be a doctor?" Ino asked.

"Mhm, what about you two?" Sakura asked taking another bite.

"Well, you'd think someone as amazing and beautiful as me would be a model or an actress or something glamorous," Ino started half serious, "but, I'm going into journalism, I want to work for the Konoha Press." Sakura couldn't picture Ino sitting behind a desk and typing away at a computer about political scandals and car accidents, she really did seem like she'd be more of a model, but Ino looked so very excited about journalism that Sakura didn't mention anything.

She turned towards Hinata, "And what about you Hinata?"

"M-me? I'm going i-into b-business," she stuttered out.

"Business? Really?" Hinata definitely didn't seem like a business-type person. Unless she opened a coffee shop or something, Sakura could picture her doing that.

"Y-yes, I-I'm g-going to be w-working for my f-family's company, Hyuuga Corp."

"Sakura nearly choked, "Hyuuga Corp? That's the biggest business in the city!" she exclaimed, she also knows that she once conned a Hyuuga Corp employee out of two grand.

"Y-yes, m-my f-father owns it," Hinata said blushing like she was embarrassed.

"You don't seem to want to go into it very much," replied Sakura. Ino coughed and nudged Sakura, cuing her to get off the subject. "So, uh where'd you two go to high school?"

"We both went to Konoha High, as did the boys. Where did you go?" Ino asked.

"I went to Hokage High across town," Sakura replied.

"You went to an East Side High School!" Ino and Hinata exclaimed, looking at Sakura like she was crazy.

"It's not as bad as everyone thinks!" Sakura said, "I grew up there, and sure there are some more crimes there than this side (more than anyone would think thanks to Madara) but the media blows it all out of proportion."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to make it seem like it was the deadliest place ever, Oto is worse by far, it's just we've never really known someone from the East Side, all of our friends are West Siders," Ino said quickly.

"Speaking of friends, I met one of the guys today," Sakura said happy to change the subject, even if the subject was now about a certain tomato stealer.

"Really, which one?" Ino asked.

"Tall, very dark, looks like a dementor sucked all the happiness out of him," Sakura described, trying hard not to mention his hair looked like a chicken ass and she already didn't like him.

"That's Sasuke," Ino laughed, "how was meeting him?"

"Very… weird, first he went into my cherry tomatoes and ate them, and then we had a stare down, then he got all pissy when I explained that I labeled my shit with an 'S' then I'm pretty sure he had a slight bitch fit in his head when I mentioned I was the new roommate, and then he stormed out not a saying without a word."

Ino and Hinata's grins faded into frowns as they exchanged knowing looks to each other. Sakura noticed this and kept looking between the two. "Well, you going to explain to me what's going on?" Sakura said taking another sip of her drink.

"Well, okay here's the story Pinky, don't look at me like that," Ino said as Sakura glared at her for the new (unoriginal) nickname, " you see, before you moved in we had another roommate, her name was Karin. We've been friends for years and when my parents decided to rent me this place three years ago, of course her and Hinata were going to room with me. Karin also dated Sasuke, for like two years, and since you know the boys are always over they always went through our stuff (refrigerator) so Karin would by a carton of cherry tomatoes and mark them with an 'S' especially for Sasuke. Everything was going fine until about seven months ago, Karin would go out really late and wouldn't return home 'til morning, she was becoming secretive and started fighting more with Sasuke. Then one day Hinata and I came home and all her stuff was gone. We called Sasuke and he was just as surprised. When he got to our house we found a note saying she was breaking up with Sasuke, and she wasn't coming back. When we called her, her phone number was disconnected. We went to the police, but when they found her she told them she didn't want to speak to us or for us to know where she was. Sasuke even contacted her only family, which was her cousin, but he wouldn't give her up. Naruto and I have run into her once or twice, but she'd run whenever she saw us. We honestly don't know what the hell happened, but I have a gut feeling she's in danger."

"I-it w=wasn't like h-her t-to keep s-secrets from us," Hinata added, "w-we're best f-friends."

"Were," said Ino coldly. Hinata looked at her with a sad expression and then back at her pizza. Sakura thought that this was the most bizarre story she had ever heard, and she's an _Eastsider. _Sakura couldn't help but think _Madara_ when she heard this story, but quickly shook that thought away. _No, he only preys on desperate Eastsiders, he would never try to induce a girl form the West side. Madara doesn't control _everything _Sakura, quit being paranoid. _

"Well, I guess that explains the tomato eating thing," Sakura said, "but that still doesn't explain why he got so mad when I mentioned I was the new roommate."

"W-when we m-mentioned we were g-going t-to start l-looking f-for a new r-roommate S-Sasuke got r-really mad a-at us," Hinata said.

"Yeah, me and him got into a screaming match over it, he's convinced Karin is going to come back, and for our sake I hope he does, he atleast would smirk when she was around, even a chuckle here or there, but now all he does is brood and look irritated, not that he didn't do that before," Ino said.

"So, basically he hates my existence because of the pure fact I live here, not because I have and cussing problem or a short temper, but because I am paying you to eat and sleep in your house?" Sakura said.

"In a word, yes," Ino replied finishing off her drink and standing up, "well, I have a paper to write, I'll be upstairs the rest of the night. Good night chicas!"

"I-I should get some homework d-done t-too," Hinata said standing up, she put the pizza box back in the kitchen before retiring to her room, "g-goodnight S-Sakura."

"Goodnight Hinata," Sakura replied watching her friend go upstairs. She continued watching the movie, and after it was finished she decided to watch another, she popped in Australia and opened another wine cooler (Ino declared alcohol was a free for all thing in this household). A half an hour in the front door opened and walked in the Dementor –in-training himself, Sasuke.

**Author's Note: It is 12:20 AM here in the D, and I still have Anthropology homework I have to do, and my classes start at 7 (yes I'm a college student) **

**Ummm I have a love/hate relationship with this chapter but I figured, I owe you all a chapter it's been what? Three weeks? Anyways, reviews are appreciated, no obligations though, I just like feedback. Questions, comments, love it hate? Want to tell what your favorite color is? Anything at all :D **


	4. Let's Make Friends

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Sakura.

Sakura was about to tell Sasuke to stop being creepy and stop staring at her when a loud boisterous voice called out "TEME!" and a blur of yellow latched onto Sasuke and brought him to the ground.

Grunts were heard and a few almost incoherent indecencies strewn between the wrestling mess on the floor. Sakura stared amused at the two struggling figures.

"Great, they're already at it," a bored voice said, a boy with his hair in a ponytail (which resembled a pineapple) about the same age as Sasuke, nonchalantly strolled through the open door, staring at the two.

"Which means I call dibs on the wireless controller!" another voice piped in behind ponytail guy, and in walked another boy with red tattoos on his face. Very odd, Sakura thought but it suited him. Pineapple head looked up and noticed Sakura.

"Oh, you must be the new roommate Ino was talking about," he said to Sakura, this caught the attention of the others, and the wrestling stopped, "I'm Shikamaru."

"Hey, I'm Kiba!" the one with tattoos smiled happily, bearing his canine teeth which Sakura noted were sharper than the average human's, "and these two are dumb and dumber." He said pointing to the two on the ground. Sasuke had the loud blonde mid headlock, whom looked up at the pink haired girl. A huge smile broke out onto his face.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And—hey Teme let me go!" he said attempting to pry Sasuke's arms off of him, that had tightened as he spoke. Sasuke finally let go of Naruto then stood up and walked away.

"If you start eating my tomatoes again, I'm going all East Side on your ass!" Sakura called to Sasuke, who ignored her and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later you could hear footsteps going down into the basement.

"Tomatoes? Have you and Teme already met?" Naruto asked Sakura. Kiba and Shikamaru were staring at Sakura expectantly, wondering the same thing.

"Yeah we met earlier, he ate my tomatoes," Sakura replied

"Did he ask you?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sakura said.

Kiba snorted, "Great first impression." Sakura just shrugged, "Any way, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Is that your real hair color?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered, fingering her pink locks.

"That's kind of a weird color don't you think?" Naruto stated staring at her hair, he looked as if he was debating if she was lying or not.

"I guess?" Sakura said, she knew it was a weird color, very few people had natural pink hair like she did, when she worked with Madara, she usually wore a long black wig to conceal it.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird," Naruto said nodded his head in confirmation, "hey do you like videogames?"

_Does he ever stop asking questions? He's like a three –year-old. _"Depends on the videogame," Sakura said.

"Well while you guys play twenty questions," Shikamaru interrupted, "I'm going to go help Ino with her paper." He turned and started heading up the stairs.

"Yeah, her _paper_," Kiba said mocked and wiggled is eyebrows suggestively. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered "troublesome" but continued upstairs.

Sakura looked at the spot where Shikamaru had just been and then at Kiba with a confused look on her face. "Am I missing something?" she asked.

"Well Ino and Shikamaru they… well they're kind of together… but they aren't official… but they are at the same time… but technically they're not exclusive… but they are in a sense…"Naruto lamely tried to explain. Sakura blinked trying comprehend all the nonsense Naruto had just rambled about. She didn't understand a word. Perplexed by Naruto's not so straight forward and utterly confusing answer she turned to Kiba for help.

"They're sleeping together," he said bluntly.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so Naruto?" Sakura said looking back at the blonde.

"Because it's more than just that!" he exclaimed. Sakura raised an eyebrow waiting for Naruto to explain. "They are in love with each other, have been for years, but they don't want to be 'exclusive' or some shit like that!"

"If you want to know details, ask Ino," Kiba said, "It's too fucking confusing to explain."

Naruto sighed, "Teme is probably waiting for us, in fact I can feel him radiating irritation from here, Sakura want to join us in a round or five of videgames?"

Sakura almost agreed because of Naruto's genuine, happy smile but she realized it was getting late and she had work in the morning plus classes.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm actually heading to bed soon," Sakura said declining the offer. Naruto didn't seem too disappointed. The boys said good night before heading downstairs _loudly_, as Naruto's trash talking echoed through the house.

Sakura turned off her movie and walked into the kitchen. She figured she should make the salad tonight so she wouldn't forget in the morning. She rummaged through the cupboards for a bowl large enough to hold her salad. She didn't really know how big it should be, it was a work party and she figured she wouldn't be the only one bringing a salad since it's one of the easiest things to make, and most of her coworkers were lazy. She couldn't even remember why they were having a potluck. A birthday she guessed. She washed all her vegetables before quickly cutting them up and throwing them into the bowl. She covered it and placed it in the fridge before cleaning her mess.

Sakura was in the middle of washing the counter when Sasuke appeared. He glanced at her, irritated by her presence, and then proceeded to grab a beer out of the refrigerator. Sakura ignored him trying to carry on with her cleaning. He leaned against the refrigerator staring at Sakura, face completely devoid of emotion. Sakura wanted to tell him he was being a mega creep right now, but decided against it. She figured if she was going to live here, and he was always going to be around she should _try _to be civil with him. Plus the whole Karin thing made her feel sorry for him. Sakura finished off the counter tops and noticed she still had left over tomatoes. Willing herself to try to make peace, she turned to Sasuke whom was still standing there, drinking his beer and watching her as if staring at her long enough would make her disappear or burst into flame or something.

She held the carton in her hand and looked at Sasuke. "Here, these are the extra you can have them if you'd like."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything.

"Do you want them?" she asked, but still no reply. Sakura was getting irritated again, she was trying to be nice and give him her food and he was just being rude about it. Sakura inwardly started to fume but immediately calmed herself. Sasori always said her worst quality was her anger, so she was trying to control it better. Even if she did lash out at Sasori earlier, but hey she was trying to hide how upset she was so she felt justified.

Sakura sighed, not wanting to start a fight with Sasuke, and walked to the refrigerator. Surprisingly Sasuke moved out of her way. She put the tomatoes in the fridge and turned back to Sasuke, "If you want them they're there," she said and turned around walking out of the kitchen. She was ready to sleep. "Goodnight Voldemort!" Sakura called over her shoulder to Sasuke before heading upstairs.

-x-x-x-

The next morning came too fast for Sakura's liking. She looked around confused at first, but then realized where she was. She looked at the clock and it read 8:15, which meant Sakura had to get up and go to work. She got up, and quickly got ready for the day. She ran downstairs and nearly ran into Hinata in the kitchen.

"Good morning Hinata!" Sakura greeted happily, as she made her way to her cupboard.

"G-good morning S-S-Sakura," Hinata replied with a smile, "d-did you s-sleep w-w-well?"

"I sure did, I didn't think I'd adjust this fast but I slept great!" Sakura answered, while popping a bagel into the toaster. She walked over to the fridge to get her strawberry cream cheese and she noticed the carton of tomatoes was gone. She smirked, knowing that maybe, just maybe she can achieve a form of peace with the dark chicken ass haired hunk. She turned back to Hinata about to offer her a bagel when a frenzy of bleach blonde came running into the room. "I'm late!" Ino shrieked as she became a one woman hurricane destroying the kitchen. In a matter of forty-five seconds Ino had managed to poor coffee into her thermos, grab a lean cuisine for her lunch, knock over the trashcan and two pots that were sitting on the stove, drink a glass of Orange Juice and steal the grapefruit Hinata had just cut for herself. She ran out of the kitchen calling "See you later ladies!" before the front door slammed shut. Ino had already pulled out of the driveway when Sakura's bagel popped out of the toaster.

Hinata sighed, "She does this every morning." Sakura laughed, and realized this was the first time she hadn't heard Hinata stutter. Sakura shared half of her bagel with Hinata, since her original breakfast was taken by the bleach blonde banshee. She look at the clock again, grabbed her backpack and the salad and headed off to work.

**Author's Note and stuff:**

**I'm soo soo soo sorry for the long wait guys! Life is just nuts! I'm trying my best to update I swear and I will NEVER take this long to update again. For those still reading this YOU GUYS ARE SAINTS for putting up with this! Anyways, Love it? Hate it? Anything advice? Suggestions? Want to tell me your favorite color? Or the name of your cat and dog? Mine are Delilah(cat) and Rudy(dog..potentially pot belly pig) Anyways just leave a review if you'd like. These help me know how you feel about thisand I like hearing your opinions guys!**

**Okay peace errybody! XD**

**Obama2012 Four more years!**

**x Katherine**


End file.
